


Neighborly

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Requests [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Animated GIFs, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Embedded Images, F/M, Graphic Format: GIF, Infidelity, NSFW, NSFW Art, Naivety, Neighbors, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sneaking Around, Underage Sex, Underwater Sex, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Spenser Baldwin didn’t realize what path her life would take when a new family moved into the condo next to her family’s.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892983
Comments: 5
Kudos: 375





	Neighborly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YeetusTheFetusThenCommitSelfDeletus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetusTheFetusThenCommitSelfDeletus/gifts).



> An original work with a older man and a younger woman with gifs. Something like alone time.

Spenser Baldwin didn’t realize what path her life would take when a new family moved into the condo next to her family’s. They were young, with one kid still in diapers. But she’d only seen the movers so far and the rest she knew from her gossip of a mother. Their names were Rider and Camilla and their baby boy Dante. Spenser’s mom, Marge, had already invited them over for some neighborly BBQ for the next day.

Spenser rolled her eyes at her mother’s excitement to have new people over. Her dad was more excited to get some nice steaks and bust out his new grill to use poolside. Spenser decided that night she would use the pool while she still had it to herself. Swimming was her main source of exercise. She was even on the swim team at her High School. They were going to make finals next year – her senior year.

She put on her one-piece suit after doing the dishes post family dinner and made her way out to their pool. It was heated and perfect as she slipped in. She did some warmups and some stretching first, as always. She always started with her freestyle stroke, but her specialty was the breaststroke.

She made it through her laps and took her time to just float in the pool and take deep breaths. It was mostly dark out except for pool lights, streetlights, and then a soft light overhead. She looked up and could see a window in the next-door condo. The new neighbors. And she could see the new neighbors, she supposed, since she didn’t recognize them. They were younger than her parents. Seemed fit. Based on what they were doing – fucking up against the window.

She – Camilla, she guessed – was pressed against the glass by her front while her husband fucked her from behind. It made Spenser audibly gasp but she couldn’t look away.

Ignoring the warm feeling in her lower extremities, Spenser watched them finish and fall away from the window, probably towards the bed. Shaken by the sight – and her inner reaction to it – Spenser pulled herself out of the pool and dried off before going inside and to sleep.

The next day, her mom had her running around the condo to help deep clean before their guests arrived. They had a cleaning lady that came in once a week and kept the place immaculate, but her mum was a perfectionist. Especially when it came to impressing guests.

She was also told to dress appropriately and set out a cardigan sweater and pleated skirt for her to wear. She had been out of the shower and doing her hair in a towel when her mother called her down to help her prepare the vegetables and corn on the cob. She had to dress quickly. So, she only pulled on the cardigan and skirt and some sandals. No underthings.

When the door rang and her mom let the neighbors in, she lost her breath. Camilla was beautiful and curvy with long dark hair and sultry eyes. Her son looked just like her, and adorable to boot. Her husband though… He was tall, tan, with windswept hair and defined muscles. He looked like a swimmer. He looked strong enough to hold her over his head.

Spenser held her breath as the introductions were made. It had been easy to shake hands with the Mrs. But when he held out his hand, she felt hers start to shake.

Her dad’s boisterous voice knocked her out of her stupor. “I’ve got steaks on the grill already. Who wants burgers and who wants hotdogs?”

Baby Dante got excited when he said ‘dog’ and started asking for a puppy. Camilla laughed as Spenser and her mom awed over him and said he’d take a hot dog and that she would take a burger. Rider said he was always ready for a good steak.

Marge led everyone out to her brand-new patio furniture by the pool where a tray of handmade strawberry mint lemonade was waiting.

“So, what brings you to the city? With a toddler and all,” her mom asked them. “When Spenser was that little, we lived in the suburbs. We moved here when she started at High School.” Spenser could tell she was being part nosy, part curious, and part condescending.

But Camilla didn’t seem to register the nosiness or condescension. “We’re just renting. We’re still a small growing family so we didn’t need a lot of space right now. Rider flips houses so we’re on the market to buy a fixer-upper and make our dream home out of it. A construction zone isn’t the best place for a toddler to run around in though, so here we are. I fell in love with the pool and tennis courts. And Dante will love playgrounds.”

“And preschools,” Marge said pointedly. “You’ll want to get on the wait list as soon as possible. Personally, I loved the look of the teachers at Jean-Baptiste but I don’t like the thought of private religious education. I never wanted to pigeon hold Spenser even if we go to Church. Hillsborough is just lovely but they have a long waiting list. We ended up going with Star Bright, lovely teachers and it’s a teaching school so they have hands-on student teachers and plenty of staff. Very safe and colorful. Spenser is still friends with a couple of the girls that went there with her and we send a Christmas card to her teacher every year…”

Rider broke into the conversation to ask if he could use the restroom. After some directions, he was gone. Spenser, desperate to get away from the inane conversation about which preschools fed into which middle schools fed into which High Schools, she made her excuse to go get a mineral water from the fridge inside.

“I saw you swimming last night.”

She let out an ‘eep’ and turned around to see Rider there, waltzing into the kitchen from the bathroom hallway. “Huh?”

He was grinning nonchalantly. “While my wife and I were setting up the master bedroom, I noticed you doing laps in your pool. Impressive. Do you swim for your school?”

Spenser was flattered, at first. But then she remembered what he and his wife had been doing while she had been swimming. And a flustered blush rose up her whole body. Should she apologize? Beg him not to tell her parents? Go crawl in a hole and die?

While she’d been frozen, he was suddenly closer to her. And his grin was widening. “Is it cold in here? I thought it was a rather warm day. But I can tell you’re not wearing a bra, Spenser.”

“What?” she squeaked. But his eyes were on her chest. She looked down and saw that her nipples were erect and poking through her cardigan. It was easy to tell she wasn’t wearing a shirt or bra under it. She reached up to cross her arms in front of her chest but he gently grabbed her hands to stop her.

“Oh, don’t be shy,” he said. “You’re such a beautiful girl, Spenser. No need for modesty or to hide your assets. I know you saw us last night too.”

Spenser opened her mouth to start apologizing, begging, crying, whatever. But he cut her off again.

“Don’t worry. Camilla didn’t notice and I won’t mention it to her or your parents. It’s just between us,” he assured her. “It’s not your fault that you were curious either. I don’t know what kind of sex talk your parents gave you but I’m sure it didn’t cover different positions and arousal.”

She finally found her voice. “No, but summer camp did.”

He chuckled. “Well, she does speak. Did you experiment with a flute at band camp?”

She rolled her eyes. “It wasn’t band camp. And yes, I know that reference. I went to a lifeguard training camp. Learned CPR and stuff and got to swim all day.”

“Any tender moments in the water with some other boys?” he said, looming closer. She felt his hands brush her hips. Then they were playing with the top buttons of her cardigan. Before she knew it, two were already undone.

She gulped. “What are you doing?”

“I told you there was no reason to be shy. Didn’t you do this at camp?” He was grinning as the rest of her buttons came undone and he pulled her cardigan apart to reveal her petite breasts. She could hardly breathe.

But when the back of his hand brushed her nipple, she panicked. She pulled herself away and haphazardly re-buttoned her cardigan. Grabbing her mineral water – it almost slipped from her hands – she raced back out to the patio and rejoined her mom and Camilla in their riveting conversation about year-round school schedules versus traditional.

“I prefer traditional,” she piped in, noncommittal.

Soon her dad announced that dinner was ready and started handing out hotdogs, burgers, and steaks. The neighbors got to know each other and laughed. Marge absolutely fawned over little Dante. While the sun went down, the new neighbors made their way to their own condo with plans to play tennis the next afternoon. Rider eyes Spenser a little longer than was appropriate as they did.

Spenser could hardly sleep that night without dreaming about swimming naked in the pool with Rider Moore.

The next day, her mother set out her clothes again. That was two times picking out her clothes since she started the fourth grade. Her mother must really want to impress these new neighbors. A beige tennis skirt and cute flowery white tank top. She added one of her sports bras and actual underwear this time.

The Moores met them at the tennis courts. They were in sight of the playgrounds, so they had a babysitter with Dante there while they played. Rider against Ned, Marge against Camilla, then mixed doubles. Spenser mostly practiced her serve on her own or helped ref the other games.

Ned got a call from his company and had to run to put out a proverbial fire. Marge and Camilla were also tired and wanted to sit on a bench and watch Dante play.

“But Spenser didn’t get to play a real game,” Camilla lamented with a kind smile towards the teen girl.

“I’ve got one more match in me, you go on,” Rider readily volunteered.

The women thanked him and ran off, talking about grabbing some smoothies from the nearby Jamba Juice before relaxing in the park. When they were out of sight, Rider grinned and lead Spenser to the farther court out of sight of the playground.

“I caught your serve while playing your dad,” he said. “You’ve got a good arm.”

“Thanks. I almost joined the team at school, but it was either tennis or swimming. I chose swimming,” she said. 

“Either way, the uniforms look great on you,” he said with a grin.

She blushed and made her way to her side of the court with a ball. “My serve first.”

They went back and forth. Flirtations turned into real competition eventually. But flirtation was still part of the game as Rider sent her a series of winks when he got one over her and tongue pokes when she scored on him. Grew sweaty enough for her to discard her tank top and play in her sports bra. Eventually they grew tired and decided to take a break. She won, of course. 

When he sauntered over to the net, she followed suit and met him there. He was looming over her again and her nipples tightened at the memory of him exposing her tits in the kitchen. Luckily, it wasn’t noticeable under the thicker fabric of her sports bra.

“Seeing you bounce around in that cute little skirt got me hard, baby girl,” Rider suddenly said crudely and sensually. Under his breath as if anyone could overhear them. She could hear him clearly. And his voice made her shiver. And at his words, her eyes instinctively went south to see if she could tell whether or not he was telling the truth. He was.

She gasped under her breath.

“I bet you’d like to feel a real cock,” he said pensively. He jerked his chin down towards his own. “Go ahead. Feel for yourself. It’s for you anyhow.”

Her hand reached out before she could stop it. She hesitated just before she reached the tent in his sports shorts. But she told herself there was no harm from a quick feel. No one would know. And she reached again to finally feel the hard dick bulging out. One touch wasn’t enough and soon she was practically giving him a handjob through his shorts.

“Hmmm, I’ll be thinking about this later tonight,” he groaned. If possible, it felt like he was pulsing in her hand. She continued to play with him until she got a text from her mom. She panicked again and yanked her hand away from him. After putting her gear away, she met with her mom and Camilla who thoughtfully brought her a Jamba Juice. Soon, the couples said they goodbyes for the day. Her parents had to get ready for some swanky dinner that evening.

Within the next few hours, as the sun began to set, Spenser was left to her own devices. After a microwave dinner, she watched some tv. Soon she was restless enough to throw on her bikini and go back out to the pool. Instead of doing laps, she wanted to just lounge by the hot tub. Play some music. Relax.

Relaxing led to thinking freely – which led to thinking about earlier, as well as yesterday. His hands on her, her hands on him. Now she wondered what it would feel like if other body parts were on each other’s. She was on the lounge, drying off, when the sun was completely down. She didn’t expect her parents’ back until passed midnight. Unknowingly, her eyes went up to that window, remembering what she saw last night. She was shocked to see that the window was occupied again. But not by the couple. Just by Rider.

He was naked. She could see from there that his cock was hard. He was touching himself. And he was looking at her. She was so shocked that she stood up straight and stared back at him. He was grinning. She was getting wet.

Shit. He wanted her. Even in her naïve teenaged brain, she could tell that he wanted her the moment he saw her. And despite the less naïve part of her, knew she wanted him too. Despite his wife, despite him being twice her age, despite them being neighbors and knowing it could get awkward and disastrous. She wanted him. She had to show him she seriously wanted him.

She bit her lip as their eyes locked and moaned to herself as she pulled her bikini top away, revealing her tits, and teasing her own nipples. She tossed the top back on the lounge and then lowered her manicured hand into her panties. She almost looked away in embarrassment. But the way his hand moved quicker on his cock at the sight of her touching herself made her maintain eye contact. She teased her clit and moaned to herself again, wanting to save the really audible noises for when they were in front of each other.

Feeling bold and encouraged, she crooked her other finger at him before removing her bikini bottoms and tossing them away to. And then with practiced ease, diving naked into her swimming pool.

She did a few rudimentary laps back and forth in her heated pool. But her nipples were tight in anticipation and her pussy wasn’t just wet from the pool. After the fifth or sixth lap, her head peaked above water to see her neighbor sitting at the other end of the pool. Naked, legs in the water, ever present grin on his face.

With a grin of her own, she paddled her way over to him. And without a word, she put her hand on his bare cock. It jumped in her hands.

“Feels better without clothes, huh?” he asked her, teasing. “It tastes good too. Why don’t you give that a try? It’s shorter than a flute, though.”

She giggled eagerly. “I told you I didn’t go to band camp. I did do my share of sucking though.” To prove her point – and prove he should take her seriously – she wrapped her lips around the head of his hard cock and sank her mouth down his shaft.

“Ugh, fuck!” he cursed as she started bobbing her head on his penis.

He fisted his hand in her hair and guided her mouth up and down on him. The way he was going, she was sure he’d finish off in her mouth. Hopefully he was mature enough to at least get her off too, unlike some of the boys she’d messed around with. But she wanted to do more than mess around, too. She wanted it all from this man.

She was surprised when he suddenly yanked her mouth off of him. She went to apologize. Maybe she was doing something wrong. But he didn’t look unhappy. He was grinning.

“I want to be inside you, okay?” He phrased it more as a statement than a question. But she understood that she could have cut it off then and there. She didn’t want to.

She nodded eagerly, moaning, “Yes!” and backed up so he could dip all the way down into the pool.

He swam around her and she was going to turn towards him, but he grabbed her hips and forced her to face away from him. He wasn’t being really gentle, but she didn’t want to say anything to him about it. She knelt on the steps of the pool while he guided the head of his cock against her entrance, reaching down to take a teasing swipe at her clit that make her squeal.

“Put it in me!” she begged, wiggling her hips back towards him, trying to take his cock in.

He chuckled darkly and smoothly thrusted into her. 

“Ah!” she keened, reaching up to hold onto the stone side of the pool as he tested out his cock in her fresh and tight pussy.

He yanked her free arm back and placed her palm on her butt. “Keep yourself open for me, baby girl,” he commanded.

She spread her cheek out and looked back at him as he started fucking her from behind.

“Like that, baby girl?” he asked, panting a little. “Oh fuck you’re so fucking tight.”

“Ngh, uh, uh, fuck you feel so good inside me,” she moaned back, trying to keep still enough to maintain eye contact. She wished she was flexible enough to bow back and kiss him as much as she’s always wanted to kiss him. But the way he was bending her over didn’t allow for that. It allowed for her to moan rapturously as the water splashed around them.

They carried on for a while until he shoved her forward and off his cock. Again, her instinct was to turn around and ask what was wrong. But he turned them both around. So he was leaned back on the pool steps and she was straddling him reverse cowgirl style. With them being submerged in the water, it was easy for him to lift her up and pull her back down over his cock.

“Kiss me, baby girl,” he commanded, pulling her back to his chest as he lifted her body up and down on his cock fluidly.

She immediately latched onto his mouth and they battled tongues. He dominated the kiss ferociously. He practically violated her mouth with his tongue, plunging in as his cock plunged in and out of her pussy.

They could thrust too quickly in the pool, but it didn’t matter. His cock was lithe and long and penetrated her so deeply she could practically feel it in her stomach. She wished she could take over control and ride him like a bucking stallion. But he kept a tight grip on her and controlled their tempo and he thrusted up into her every time he slammed her down onto him.

“That’s it, baby girl, almost there,” he grunted. Maybe he was saying he was close? 

So she said, “Fuck baby, I’m getting close!” He chuckled and reached around to pinched and pull harshly at her clit. It was slippery in the water, but it did the trick. She seized up and came with a cry of her new neighbor’s name. “Oh Rider!”

Now that she had come, it was his turn. He turned even more rough and pounded her from under her, pulling her down as fast as he could in the splashing waves of the pool. And with a rough growl, he yanked her down, holding her cunt flush and full of his cock as he loaded her up with his cum.

She collapsed against his heaving chest and peppered his skin with kisses wherever her mouth could reach. He stayed put and accepted her affection before he pulled her off of his now-limp cock. She could feel his thick cum seeping out of her and mixing with the pool water. She’d probably have to clean it tomorrow. 

With a splash, Rider heaved himself out of the pool and pulled on some swim trunks. “Better get back. Dante usually wakes up around now for a bottle. Don’t want Carmilla to notice I’m gone, do we?”

“No, guess not,” she said, feeling colder now in the water alone. “Was this a onetime thing?”

She hoped he said no.

He peered down at her speculatively, as if making a decision. “Doesn’t have to be. If you can be discreet.”

“Yeah, of course!” she agreed eagerly. “We’re neighbors. We’re bound to see each other pretty often.”

“Right,” he agreed. “See you around, baby girl.”

She watched him go through her side gate and disappear, back to his wife.


End file.
